True Art
by flying.artist.sempai
Summary: One day I fell off my swingset. A world and a half over, the famous Akatsuki are about to get executed. The next day my already weird life was turned upsidedown by an Anime character. Ten of them, actually...
1. Red Revenge

"Maybe this is all a dream"

I say this to myself as I pace around my bedroom. I remember saying this exact phrase a few months ago, though the meaning was different. Back then, it was said out of confusion, and that feeling you get before you go on stage. You know, butterflies. Butterflies made entirely out of hopes for the future, and for the past.

But now, I say it with only pure emptiness.

The events of these past few months have made me feel more alive than I ever have before. They made me realize that before I was missing a part of me, a part so essential that once it was found my world, and _the_ World, was changed forever.

But, I guess now isn't the time for me to tell you this. In fact, this was probably a horrible place to start my long story.

If you really want to hear my story, then I guess we should start in the beginning…a few months ago...In a world so different from ours…

JULY - THE NINJA WORLD: VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES:

"Today I present to you possibly the greatest accomplishment ever achieved in modern-day Konoha. I am here, standing in front of you all, to confirm that the Akatsuki has been captured, interrogated, and are now standing behind us, awaiting to be publicly executed by their own blade. But first and formost, a moment of silence to all those who have given their lives to help achieve this moment: Riki Yokiko, Choji Akimichi, Shizune, Sumi Sayuko, Kurenai Yuhi, Sakura Haruno, Iruka Umino, Misaki Takahashi, Gaara of the Sand, Sasuke Uchiha, Might Guy, Yamato, Towa…"

The wind tangled Tsunade's burnt hair as she continued reading the names. Though her voice was strong and unwavering, her eyes showed more and more grief as each name was read.

"…Neji Hyuga, Konohamaru Sarutobi, and finally, the gallant sage Jiraiya. Every single one of these ninja showed courage, strength, and bravery during these past few days. "

Tears slowly fell off Naruto's face. These were not the tears he had cried before. As a child, his immature sobs were easily caused by bullies, and teasing. But now, he only has silent tears that hold the quiet memories of his past.

Sitting next to Naruto were his surviving friends from his village. Kakashi, Kiba, Ebisu, Shikamaru, and Ino. That was all.

Naruto didn't care that he lead the mission to capture the Akatsuki. Didn't care how it was a success. Didn't matter that he saved the ninja world. Doesn't care that he's the Hero, soon-to-be next Hokage.

He didn't save his friends. That's all that mattered.

Tsunade cleared her throat, and continued her speech. "Now to begin the execution, the avenging of all the friends we've lost. The Akatsuki members behind us were captured when they were defeated by our brave ninja. They were detained, interrogated, and their chakra has been removed. There is only enough chakra left for them to be alive until they are executed. When they were interrogated, we discovered that a man once thought to be called Tobi, is actually Madara Uchiha, who hasn't walked the grounds of this village for sixteen years, ever since the nine tailed fox incident."

Naruto got a pained look in his eyes.

"We will now begin the execution with..."

She bent over to look at her paper.

"...Deidara, and Sasori."

The two guards standing aside the two criminals pushed them towards the center of the platform. Standing on the platform were Granny Chiyo, intent on killing her grandson, and Kankuro, the only surviving sand sibling.

As Deidara and Sasori walked, their heads down, hands bound, and eyes showing nothing but fear. As they reached the platform, Sasori looked up to the crowd, and met eyes with a badly disguised Oraochimaru.

_`Hiding out of fear. He's not a snake, He's a rat.`_ thought Sasori.

" Any last words?" said Tsunade.

"I thought this body would last forever." muttered Sasori.

"Hmm." said Deidara.

Granny Chiyo, with a wicked smile, moved her sword up to Sasori's chest. Kankuro glared at Deidara and moved his sword to Deidara's neck.

_`Maybe…destruction is not art..`_ thought Deidara.

Behind the platform were eight other Akatsuki, seven with bowed heads, one with a curious look on his face, staring intently at the crowd.

_`What to do…` _thought Madara.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my story! I'm not really going by the original Naruto plotline with this story, so I hope it's not to confusing... <strong>

**But anyway, Thank you Kyle for being awesome and editting this. And thank you Andi for being awesome and hearing my ideas.**


	2. Failure

_`What to do…`_ thought Madara. He had been in situations like this before, but couldn't think of any worse than this one. _`Maybe, if I tried that..`_

"Three," began Tsunade,

_`Should I really save them, it's not like I need them,`_ thought Madara,

"Two"

_`They might be useful to have in the future,`_

"One. Zer-"

"NOO-!"

Madara lunged forward as his guard shoved their hand into Madara's mouth. Madara pulled his hands apart, breaking the restraints, and tried to run forward as the other guard pulled his hands behind his back. As the guard pulled them, Madara quickly began to form Hand signs, Boar, Tiger, Dragon…

Suddenly, he was gone.

And appeared in front of the blades as they were about to pass through Deidara and Sasori's hearts. He grabbed the two Akatsuki and disappeared again, this time bringing the two with him.

As soon as he reappeared the rest of the Akatsuki had disappeared. Within a second they were all standing atop the Hokage monument. As the Anbu began to race up the wall, they were pushed back by a sudden invisible force.

"Konohagakure, the village I once called my home…Remember this as the day you failed."

And they were gone.

As Madara began to teleport, he knew the ninja world no longer welcome him. With all his subordinates dead, except for the Akatsuki itself, and his already weakened state, he was forced to escape to another dimension. He needed a dimension with weak beings, so weak, that Him - and the rest of the Akatsuki - would blend in as their chakra regenerated.

"But which one?"

It suddenly dawned on him. He had only visited this dimension once before, but he knew it would be the perfect place.

Earth.


	3. Shooting Star

_JULY-THE EARTH: THE SMALL CITY OF MAPLEWOOD._

_It's 3:00 in the morning, and I'm sitting on top of my swing set. This swing set has been in my backyard every since I was born. And yes, I am sitting on top of it._

"_Why use the swings, when you can be on top _of the swings!" I shout aloud. Then I'm laughing like a maniac. I love it up here, and the best part is, no one else know about this spot because I only come up here when everyone else is asleep. All the kids here still have school. We had a huge storm in winter, so we were off for a month, and now we're wasting our summer reading. Luckily it's the last week, though it should've come a lot sooner.

Even though right now everyone's asleep, if anyone did see me, it wouldn't matter. I'm already the neighborhood weirdo.

I then start to laugh even harder and lose my balance. Within a second my mouth is full of grass, and my back hurts like heck, but I'm okay. I do this every week. When life gets to hard, or I get tired of being the weird quiet girl, I stay up until 3 am and laugh my scrawny little butt off.

As I start to climb back up, I notice how beautiful the sky looks. It's so vividly dark, and the white stars seem to enhance the deep purples.

"The sky almost seems to paint the earth black at night, doesn't it?"

_Sigh, _I love moment like this.

The calm is suddenly interrupted as I see a shooting star right above me.

"YOU GO STAR! BWAHAHAHA!"

I made a ritual a long time ago that if I ever saw a shooting star I'd freak out. Don't ask me why.

Suddenly, I stop yelling. Aren't most shooting stars supposed to last a second?…So why is this one still there? And why is it going in…circles?

"Wait…uh?"

The circling star seems to shrink as time goes by. Maybe it's just a firework or something. Suddenly, it looks like it's falling out of the sky.

"Wow, that's one cool firework!"

As it falls, it becomes larger and larger. Bigger and bigger. It shape changes. Strange. It kind of looks like a person. Maybe a girl? That's weird. And if it's a firework, why isn't it going away…

Larger and Larger. The falling shape is right above me, and hasn't faded away yet. It's so big right now it looks like it's about to hit…me-

"AHHHH!"

The stars in the night sky fade away to true darkness. Everything goes to black.

* * *

><p>Waking up never felt so bad.<p>

"uhhhhhh…." _groan. _Out of pure natural instinct I begin my morning request. "Mo-om…uh…five more minutes?"

I manage to roll my head to the side and finally notice I'm outside. I remember what happened.

"ugh…what hit me?"

I realize it's still dark out, and give a sigh of relief. Finally, I'll make it back inside before my parents find out….

If I can ever get up. My legs are trying desperately to move, but I can't seem to manage anything more than a twitch. It's actually kind of peaceful here though, lying on the ground. All alone, even if I am paralyzed.

Suddenly…_BANG! _I hear what sound like a gunshot in my head and get a massive headache.

What's going on? I'm twitching, and shouting, and my stomach feels like it's on fire. The pain first starts in my chest, and blossoms up throughout my body. Twitching, shouting, gurgling. Maybe I was shot, I don't know, I can't see anyone but flaming colors flashing before my eyes. The pain intensifies, and my hands feel like they're about to fall off.

Then, it ends. I suddenly stop twitching, and lie there.

Can I move my legs? Check.

Arms? Check.

Body? Check.

In fact, I stand up with no difficulties at all. Right now, I just feel like I woke up from a long nap. In fact, I feel almost…better…than I normally do.

Maybe what happened minutes ago was just a migraine or something.

It doesn't matter. I've got to get to bed. Just four more days of Maplewood's middle school of demon teenagers, and it's two months of all-nighters baby! If I could ever get some sleep…


	4. Silent Spark

Okay everyone! Let's all say it together!

"**Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto."**

* * *

><p>The door slams open. I hear my mom shout something about waking up.<p>

"Five..more..minutes?"

I roll over, pulling the covers over me. I realize that the bed tastes funny.

"Kerry! Wake up!" she shouts.

"ugh, I...just five…more…minutes…THE BED TASTES FUNNY?"

I quickly sit up, jerking my head back and forth, until I reach my hands. And my mouths. Apparently, last night, I decided to grow two more mouths on my hands.

"AAAAHHHH!" I get out of bed and shove my hands into my mom's face, "Mom! What's going on?"

"Wha-?" she faints.

"Thanks a lot mom!"

I'm running around my room, freaking out. I'm a huge Naruto fan, so of course Deidara came into my mind as soon as I saw my freaky hands. Maybe this is karma or something because I cosplayed him for Halloween 2 years ago. I don't know. All I know is that my new mouths can't talk, or else right now they'd be screaming.

…

"Maybe this is all a dream," I think. This is the calmest thought I've had in twenty minutes, since I've just spent them running around screaming. And, my mom hasn't even budged from her shock-induced sleep.

I scream some more, and then, finally, the small amount of common sense I have kicks in. I walk upstairs to the bathroom, and get the bandages. We have just enough left to cover both of my palms.

As I walk out of the bathroom I see my mom slowly stumbling in. "What…happened?"

Uhh… "We…both fell…down the steps!" She gives me a blank look. "You fainted, and I…broke my…hands?" I say, pathetically showing off my bandaged hands.

"Ooookay…heh heh" she falls over.

Good thing she's still woozy, or she's never believe me.

I decide to take the day off. School's almost over anyway. I help my mom into bed, and then spend the rest of my day watching anime, trying to forget what happened this morning. I succeed, until that night, when I'm restlessly lying in my bed.

I pull the covers off me, sit up, and finally take the bandages off, closely examining my hands. I really just have two, normal mouths in my hands. From what I remember, The mouths look exactly like Deidara's.

Why is this happening? Maybe it has something to do with last night and whatever that thing falling out of the sky was. And why do my hands look just like Deidara's? Can they blow clay up? That'd just be plain awesome. Maybe I'm his descendant or something...

...but he's not **real. **If this happened two years ago, when I was eleven, then I'd believe he's my great, great grandpa or something. But I'm a teenager now. I'm too old to believe stupid stuff like that.

But what I am saying? I've got freaking **mouths **on my hands! He could be my flipping mom for all I care! _(sure hope not though)_

My eyes then automatically wonder towards my mouth/hands. Curiosity gets the best of me.

"I wonder if they can eat stuff?"

I tiptoe downstairs, go to the kitchen, and get a cracker. As I reach for the cracker, my mouth gets there first, and devours it. "This is so weird!" I can feel the soggy cracker getting chewed up inside of my hand. Eww. I try and swallow it, but it doesn't work.

Darn! Think of all the things I could've done with three mouths!

I spit out the cracker. To my surprise, instead of the pale yellow color crackers always seem to be, the chewed remains of my cracker have turned dark black. That's even more gross. And cool.

Can I make it explode? I adjust my hands to the position Deidara always uses. Isn't it called tiger or something?

"Hmm!" I shout. Nothing. Maybe I need to make it more Deidara-ish.

Summoning up all of my inner Deidara, I heartily shout **"HMMMMMM!"**

_Ssssssssshh_

"AH!"

There's no more cracker. But it didn't explode, it _shocked_ me.

When I shouted "HMMMMMM!", instead of loudly exploding, the mushy black cracker quickly disintegrated into a brilliant blue spark that silently shocked me, and left a small angry red mark on my wrist.

"That..was…AWESOME!"

I quickly grab a few more crackers, and mold then into an even bigger electric/bomb/thingy with my hands. This time, I make sure to stand back.

**"HMMM!"**

_Sssssssshhhh_

"BWHA HA HA!"

The night continues on like this, until after a particularly big bomb/thingy, I begin to feel fatigued, and, after the next bomb/thingy, I slowly fall to the floor, exhausted, and unconscious_._


	5. Accident

Walking to school, as usual. I just missed the bus by about .0002 of second, as usual. But since my school is just about a mile away from my house, I'm okay with walking. I might even just skip school and go to that coffee shop a little down the road.

But I can't. My mom called the school and told them I broke my hands, but I'm still well enough to go to school, at least for the last two days. I still haven't told her what's really wrong with my hands…and I don't plan on telling her either.

As I walk along I see some other kids walking to school across the street. Of course I don't wave, or say "Hi!" I recognize them all, but I'm not dumb enough to wave. Those kids would eat me alive if someone like me showed any form of recognition, so I slow down a little so it doesn't look like we're walking together.

Soon I pass Melodies, the coffee shop I mentioned before. I would love to work there, but all the popular people go there after school, and I'd rather avoid them for as long as possible.

I then see the empty shop next to Melodies. This place used to be a restaurant, but a couple of years ago it closed, and even though someone bought the property, they're just letting it sit there, doing nothing.

As I pass the empty restaurant, I notice there's a lady behind it. She looks like she's trying to stare at me, but doesn't walk me to see her. I stop and take a good look at her. She looks about 25-ish, and is wearing my school uniform, which is about two sizes to small for her. She has short sandy blonde hair, and is wearing sunglasses. Just as I'm about to walk away she gets this weird smile on her face and starts to run away. What a weirdo.

Finally I get to school. Making sure my palms are completely covered I walk to my classroom. The bell rings. _Sigh. _So glad this is almost over.

The day continues normally, except for a couple of teachers scoffing at my "broken hands." Everything is normal, at least, until P.E. when everything goes horribly wrong.

So, as I'm walking into the gym, the teacher tells me I'm supposed to sit out cause there's not much I can do with broken hands. The other kids play soccer while I'm just sitting on the bleachers staring into space. I'm not the athletic type, so even if I did play I wouldn't do anything.

A couple minutes pass. I'm so bored. I look around and notice a basketball sitting by my foot. I start to dribble, but then remember I'm not supposed to use my hands, so I drop it.

But then a strange thought comes into my head.

_**`Why sit on the swing set, when you could be on top of the swing set.`**_

So I try dribbling with my elbows. Surprisingly easy. Dribbling, then bouncing it on my knee. Even easier. Soon I'm bouncing it on my head, dribbling it with my foot, rolling it across my arms. I feel like a pro. Judging by the fact that before I wasn't able to even shoot a basket, this is a pretty incredible feat. I have a feeling this has something to do with my hands.

Head…shoulder…knees…back to the head…this is amazing! I'm getting faster and faster. Knuckles, shoulder, foot…I could go on forever! Faster and faster, I swear I'm doing it better than the pros, until finally, after I aim for my head and miss, the basketball drops to the floor…

And the echo breaks the silence.

Only now do I finally notice that my entire class is staring at me. There is an even mix of shocked, and jealous faces.

"heh heh…" My face turns red.

"Don't look at her! Look at me! I do that all the time!" Yells this guy in my class named Doug. He picks up the soccer ball by his feet and tries to bounce it on his head, but misses horribly and falls over. Soon the entire class has forgotten about me and is laughing at Doug.

"_**How dare he imitate my art!" **_I mutter to myself in a strange voice.

That was weird. Why did I say that? I'm not the artistic type. I can draw a little but…maybe I've just been watching to much Naruto.

The teacher walks over to me. "Kerry, we all know you hate sports, but if you can do that, then you gonna play soccer. Broken hands or not."

_Sigh, _I get up and take the position of left fullback. Normally, when I do this, the right fullback moves towards the center and plays both mine and their position. But now Carly, who is in the right fullback position, takes a couple steps away from me. Can't blame her.

As the game continues on, I'm kind of surprised. Normally I don't even make contact with the ball, but now not only am I kicking it, but I'm also actually making it go where I want it to. I start to move a little out of fullback position, and almost score a goal. The other players at first ignore me, as usual, but soon they finally accept me as a competitor and the game really gets started.

I'm now on offense. Some of the guys try to trip me, but I'm running to fast for them to fool me. They become more aggressive, and so do I. The adrenaline is running through my veins. Some people are lunging at me to get the ball, trying to tackle me, hitting me, and yet every punch flies right past my head.

My teammate passes the ball to me, and I run across the gym, kicking it so hard the goalie doesn't even see it. I've never played any game as well as this one before…and boy am I loving it.

As I'm running, the show-off Doug is beginning to get angry. He's always been the star of every game, his team always wins.

`_Someone needs to show that girl her place` _he thinks.

So as I'm running, maybe it's the adrenaline, but I've got this bloodthirsty urge to win. It almost feels as if my legs were wired to run or something, and I swear the soccer ball sparks when I kick it. A fist flies past my head, and finally, for the first time in my life, I punch back. Of course the guy dodges it, but I can see the shock on his face. Nice, shy Kerry doesn't play rough. Everyone knows that.

The goal is in front of me. The game is almost over. Ten seconds left. I've got the ball and I'm ready to score when I see Doug come running towards me. He looks intent to kill.

_**"Let's see how he likes this"**_

I run towards him, still kicking the ball, and shove him away with my hand. I can see my fingers crackling with cobalt sparks. He goes flying and hits the wall with a SMACK!

My eyes glaze over with a bloodthirsty urge to score and I send the ball skyrocketing into the goal. We win the game.

But no one is cheering. Everyone is silent. Except for Doug's quiet moans.

Soon everyone except for me is rushing over to him. I run over too and get a good look at him.

He is unconscious and lying in something. It seems to be a puddle of something…red?

I glance down at my hand, and notice how well the wet blood accents my still sparking fingers.

"What is this!" I shout, "Blood! AAAHHH!"

I'm screaming my head off, as the others yell horrid things to me for what I did. But I can't hear them. In the back of my mind I can hear myself saying, _**"That's what he gets for defying my art."**_

As I calm down I can hear the teacher yelling "Kerry! Look at what you did! Get out!" The others join in.

But still, I can't hear them, as I've already started running. My adrenaline fuels me as I run farther and farther from the accident.

After a while I've run so far I don't even know where I am.

Suddenly I stop, as the whole world starts spinning. A red stream begins to flow in front of my eyes. I fall over, my whole self screaming in pain.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the school, a strange lady wearing sunglasses enters the gym, making strange, foreign signs with her hands.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm surprised that I wake up. I though I would be dead, or that the others would've killed me. But instead I find that my head has been bandaged, and the bandages on my hands have been removed, clearly showing my mouths.<p>

I try to get, but I can't, my body is too weak. I look up and see the blonde lady staring down at me, her sunglasses reflecting the light of the moon.

"Where…am I?" I mutter.

The lady smiles at me. The wild smirk from before has been replaced with a soft, gentle grin.

"Congratulations." She whispers in a quiet, feminine voice. "You're a ninja...Kerry."


	6. Silence

JULY-THE EARTH: ABANDONED WAREHOUSE ON THE EDGE OF MAPLEWOOD.

The abandoned warehouse was known as a place people avoided. This warehouse was a place of pure silence, bought years ago, and yet left to stand alone, completely still.

Approaching this dark place was a very old man, tired, yet patience. As he walked inside his footsteps broke the looming silence.

"We're all here..right?"

"Think so."

Silence returns again. The criminals glare at the floor, ashamed to glance at each other's eyes.

"So…lets get to business…" began the old man, "Do we all know what's going on, or are you fools to dumb to realize it yet?"

"Are you really Madara Uchiha?" A young man asks.

"I guess it's time to explai-"

" !$# this crap! Jashin! That fall hurt! Why couldn't we just pretend to be killed, and then rip their $%!$^!#$ guts out?

" 'Pretend to be killed' the immortal says,"

"It's not like we could be defeated by wimps like them!"

"I could've eaten them in a second."

"Slicing those brats to ribbons would've been fun,"

"If we'd just let Deidara and Sasori play prisoner for two more seconds I coulda-"

"SILENCE!" The old man broke in. "You've all forgotten that we **were** defeated by them. No 'What ifs'. It's a fact we must accept. But unlike you I learned a long time ago that a fight you cannot win…is a fight not worth existing."

Silence.

"Why are we even here anyway Hmm?"

"As some of you may have heard I can travel dimensions with my Mangekyou, something Itachi is not yet capable of….are you…Itachi?

The silent man nearby kept his gaze to the floor, ignoring the question.

"The world we currently abide in right now is called…Earth."

"Earth…what a funny word."

"The dimension we all knew, the ninja world, is gone forever now. As I said before, it's not worth our efforts anymore. Those pesky jinchuriki will finally get their fairy-tail ending. But not us. Our chances of survival have been completely eradicated. Look at yourselves. You can barely even stand. Pathetic, writhing creatures unfit to be stuck on the bottom of their little "hokage's" sandals…But, this is not our world. This is Earth. I have visited this place once before, and, was smart enough to prepare a place to stay if necessary. Earth is a world much like our own, with humans, buildings, crops, and all we know in our world as the normal. Except for one thing, in this world…there are no ninja."

"What's so great about that?"

"Are they even human?"

"Do they last much longer than us ninja?"

The old man's gaze suddenly rose and met the curious eyes around him. "These pathetic creatures call themselves human, and yet, they have no chakra. In our weak state right now, we'd fit in as a "regular" human."

" &$%& yeah!"

"Shut up Hidan."

He waited for the quiet, and continued on, "Don't underestimate them. These weak creatures do have a mind. They are smart. They have technology. All the strength they lack they replace in tools much more advanced than out primitive stick and stones. Luckily most of this technology can be related to our lightning ninjutsu, though none of us are strong enough to control it."

"Just let Kakuzu do it!"

"They have money right?"

"Kakuzu you have to be able to control the lightning, not just shoot it at their face. This would be a good job for someone like Kakashi Hatake-"

"Don't even mention him! He looked dead set to murder me a couple of days ago…you should've seen that look he was giving me…"

"Shut it! You're embarrassing me!"

Silence.

"Tell me, how come in our world we were at least able to walk, and in this world I can't even stand?"

"When I had to open up the portal I didn't have enough chakra to do it myself…so…" He switched to a younger, familiar voice, "_I just used yours! But I wasn't smart enough to remember how much I needed for the big hole in the sky, so I just decided to use all your chakra! Senpai must be soooo proud of me!"_

"Tobi!" A young man yelled as he lunged towards the old man, fist raised.

"_Ha ha ha ha! You're so silly!" _The old man said as he dodged expertly, and the young man fell flat on his face. He switched voices. "Back to business, when the portal opened it sent some of your chakra out in random directions, which means it probably hit someone. This would normally be no problem but…" He stopped to think. "Let's just see if we can find anyone with our chakra and if we can…they may be of use."

Someone coughed

"Well Itachi, you haven't said anything the entire time. Was it because your wittle bwother died?"

A few people chuckled. With this phrase the serious atmosphere began to shift into a more playful one. One at a time the Akatsuki members began talking of better times, joked about the old, and began to devise a very despicable plot. Or at least, all except for one man, who never said one word in that warehouse.

As the criminals continued to talk, the night slowly progressed . The moon made it's way across the sky, dominating the earth for one last time before the sun rose, and a new dawn would begin.


	7. Kurei told me

Naruto belongs to the guy who wrote Naruto. His name is on the cover of his books. I'd suggest you read them.

* * *

><p>"An entire week of just…..watching Naruto….Uh…Uh…Uh…" I adjust my feet atop the swingset and smile once again, "YES! THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKIN' BOUT' BABY! YAHOO!"<p>

This is what Kurei told me to do. I remember her clearly saying "You're going to have to learn some more about using chakra. And more importantly, Deidara. So I'd suggest you spend some time watching Naruto. You know about that show…right?"

And that's what I've been doing. So far I've been watching the entire series all day, and then getting some fresh air at night, which is what I'm doing right now. Man! These hands turned out to be more useful than I thought they would!

But still, I've only got a week to watch everything. Because in a week I'll be going to "Ninja Camp" as Kurei said. Of course, from what she said, it sounds more like instant death camp, though you might think differently….

Anyway, here's what Kurei told me. First, Kurei is the blonde sunglasses lady I've been seeing so much of. She is a real ninja from the Naruto world.

Secondly, Ninjas don't call it the Naruto world. The call it the Ninja world, as expected.

Thirdly, apparently the ninja world is actually pretty different from Naruto the show. The main plotline is similar to some main events in the life of this real boy named Naruto, and most of the characters are real people, but the "Human world version" kind of exaggerates certain parts, and tends to take out a lot of more…_interesting_…parts…if you get what I'm saying. The story Naruto was inspired by tales told to Masashi Kishimoto by a real ninja, whose name Kurei refused to tell me. This anonymous ninja was apparently the first ninja ever to enter this universe, and has the ability to twist dimensions, like Madara. This ninja also brought Kurei to this universe, just a day after the Akatsuki entered this universe….which brings us to…

Fourthly! This is where it gets tricky. The Akatsuki (real ninja world Akatsuki) were about to be executed when Madara transported all ten of then (none of them have died yet) into this world. When the portal to this world was opened, it sent random bits of their charka flying towards the earth. But, the chakra didn't hit just anyone. Since humans in this world don't have chakra, and since (for ninjas) your chakra is kinda like your personality, apparently, just as opposite personalities attract, opposites chakras do too. So the chakra that was sent flying didn't just hit a random person. They hit the owner of that chakra's complete opposite.

Fifthly (I'm getting tired of typing now) When the Akatsuki's chakra hit us, as our body's grew used to the foreign substance, they began to make chakra of their own. But since our body's weren't designed to make that chakra, a whole new chakra was made. The actual chances of this happening are very rare, do to the fact that if foreign charka enters another's body, they'll most likely die on the spot. The ten of us that were hit by the chakra were very fortunate. We all survived. The chances of this are slim to none.

Sixth, Kurei is a sensory type ninja, so she knows exactly whose chakra hit who. She has been visiting us one by one, helping us adjust. I'm the fourth person whom she has visited. She taught me some simple jutsu to help me control my chakra, and used some genjutsu on my classmates so they'll forget my…little accident…heh...heh. (When she told me this I hugged her) Kurei said that the genjutsu wasn't perfect, but it'll have to do for the time being. It doesn't matter though, none of the people in my class bothered to learn my name, and why would they want to now if I almost killed them? Genjutsu or no genjutsu.

The rest, Kurei said she'd tell us all at "Ninja camp." "Ninja Camp" is…in other words…..the ten of us unfortunate ninja-humans, and Kurei spending a week in an abandoned Walmart about two hours away, where we're supposed to learn how to use our powers, and such. All our supplies shall come from the Walmart. We're only supposed to bring our clothes.

I asked my parents if I could go, and since I normally spend all my summer sitting on the couch watching anime, they heartily agreed when I lied and said it was a "sports camp."

When Kurei took me back to my house two days ago, I remember asking her one last question before she left.

"Hey Kurei…are we going to die?"

She looked back at me, her sunglasses reflecting the starlight. "That's one good question. I thought maybe I shouldn't tell you this because you're all kids, but we could be killed at any time. Even now." She smiled at my shocked face. "And once we get to camp, we'll probably kill each other. No kidding!"

She started to walk away, and then looked back one last time, her face mixed hatred with pure sorrow. "Sounds like fun, don't it?"

But before any of that happens, now it's just a week of Naruto. I can't help but wonder why I couldn't get hit by some less violent anime character, like pokemon. No matter how dumb it may be, at least no one dies.

_Sigh, _I guess I'd better get some sleep now. I've got a loooong week ahead of me.

* * *

><p>Thank You all for the Ocs! I wish I could use them all! (Why does everyone want Sasori?)<p>

Thank you Canada(Andi) for helping me pick out the Ocs and bake cookies!

Ocs will be announced next chapter (Which I will work my hardest to post ASAP)

Again, thanks for reading this!

* * *

><p>NEJI FOR PRESIDENT!<p> 


	8. The Fake Walmart

My Mortal Combat Jeans. My best pair of Jeans. These Jeans where so amazing, I knew that if I ever was in mortal combat, I'd never lose if I was wearing my Mortal Combat Jeans.

Now guess who forgot to bring her Mortal Combat Jeans to Ninja Camp.

That's one reason why I hate Ninja Camp so far. Another reason is, I took a bus here, but the nearest stop was about a mile away, so I had to walk. And I'm the only one here. The door is locked, and I haven't seen one person here in the last half hour. This used to be a popular shopping area, and yet now there's only one store open across the street.

Maybe if I'd brought something else, like food, or clay or something I could entertain myself.

Waiting. More waiting. I start to sing the theme song to DNAngel because I'm so bored.

After about four minutes, the music in my head stops. The song is over. But I'm really into character. As I start to sing it again, I don't notice the teenage boy slowly approaching me.

"Hontou no jibun e to chikadzuku.." I launch into an air guitar solo, kneeling on the ground, my air-guitar getting every imaginary note right. "Shiroku somaru yami tsukinukete!" I look up to the sky as I launch into the refrain, only then noticing the boy standing before me. I stop. "WHO ER YOU!"

The teenage boy silently chuckles, his hands in his pockets, his platinum blonde hair blowing in the wind.

"Really…who the crap are you? You're freaking me out, are you one of the…?"

He stares at me, reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a small, black cat. He holds it up to my face, "Psycho." he says.

"Your name is Psycho?"

"My cat is…psycho. I'm…Zachary Shiro."

"Are you one of…us?"

His left hand reaches toward his right hand, unscrews it, and pulls it off.

"Ah!" I look away. "TMI man, tmi!" I assume he puts his hand back on, and I turn around. "So that makes you….Kakuzu?"

"Sasori…." He lifts up his cat again. "And this is Psycho."

"I like cats."

He smiles. We just stand there for a moment.

"So," I begin, "Do you have any idea where the others are? I've been looking around but I can't seem to find anything but this Walmart. And the door is locked."

He walks over to the doors and puts his ear up to them. He pauses. "No one is in there."

"But I still think we should get inside somehow. Maybe we should wait for a while and see if someone else comes."

Zachary puts Psycho down. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a deck of cards. "Texas hold'em?"

"Known how to play since I was three."

So we wait, and play poker. Zachary Shiro is quite the formidable opponent. I've been raised learning how to gamble (my family's specialty), and he almost beat me a few times.

After about two hours of hard gambling, I finally break down. "Okay Zach…can I call you that? I think it's time we go inside. But how?"

We both look at the Walmart. There are no windows, and only the Two front doors. The back door was overgrown with vines, and even more solid than the front doors.

He reaches into his pocket pulls out a colorful rock, and does something unexpected. He throws the rock into the air, and suddenly weird brownish threads come out of his fingertips, and attach to the rock. The rock suddenly stops in mid air, then flies up the roof of the Walmart. You can hear it bang on the roof tiles a couple of times, when it suddenly in drops out of sight, and a satisfying thud is heard.

He looks at me.

I point at the roof, "That must be the way to get in, but how to get up there…do you have any planes in those pockets of yours? "

He shakes his head, "No".

"Wait…do you have any…clay?"

He reaches towards the very bottom pocket on his cargo pants. After a moment of searching, he pulls a large wad of orange clay from his pocket.

I take the clay, and point at his pockets. "Are you sure the Walmart isn't in there?"

I take my bandages off, and my mouths slowly devour the clay. This is store bought clay, and it's gross. I spit it back out, and push the two black halves together to make a basketball sized bird. "Do you have any more?"

He shook his head.

"Oh well." I remember Deidara making his birds bigger by doing that one sign with his hands. But what was it?

I'm doing all the ninja hands signs I could possibly think of, and then all the American sign language I know, when I look at Zachary and see him making the hand position I've been looking for.

"Thanks."

I made the sign and the bird grew bigger than I thought it would. There was enough room for the both of us, and Psycho. I tried to make the bird fly, but it wouldn't get off the ground. It's wings flapped, and yet we didn't move one inch. "I guess we'll just have to find some other way." I say with a sigh.

We circled the building, and couldn't find anyway up. In the end, Zach ended up stealing the store across the street's ladder from the back of their building, and using it to get to the roof.

I found the hole in the roof, and we jumped in. We both hit the ground with a loud thud. "Ow. I guess normal humans would've died from that fall."

We got up, and surveyed the area. It was pitch black, except for the hole in the ceiling, which didn't provide much light, and a small bright lamp on the other side of the store. There was some rubble on the floor, but otherwise this place was empty.

Since we could barely see anything in here but that lamp, we decided to go to the lamp, maybe something (Someone, hopefully) would be waiting there for us. We both began our way across the store to the lamp, Psycho silently following us. As we approached this lamp, we both began to notice a shape behind it. From this far away, it was indistinguishable. As we got closer though, the shape revealed itself to be Kurei!

Finally, we are going the right way! "HI KUREI!" I shout.

No reply.

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" I look at Zach, and he replies with a shrug. "Well lets-"

As I begin to run forward, I'm interrupted by sharp pain in my back. Whatever it is, it's digging into my shoulder, and it…Ow…hurts like heck.

Zach runs over and pulls something out of my shoulder blade. It's a small, bloody knife.

"What the crap Kurei? I-" Another knife flies past my head, brushing my ear and hitting Zachary in the leg.

He cringes, and pulls it out of his leg. When another knife flies by we both dodge. Zach pulls a steak knife out of a pocket and throws it into the darkness, hoping to hit something, with no anvil.

Another knife, another dodge. We run towards Kurei, dodging perfectly. Though it's dark, we can hear the knifes because they always make a slight…_whooshing-_ish sound when they fly by, and they're fairly easy to avoid.

But then the knifes get faster. One hits my shoe. "I swear whoever's throwing them is aiming for our heads!"

_"RAAAGGRRR!"_

"Zach, are you okay?"

"It's Psycho…" He picks up his cat, and gingerly takes the knife out it's trembling body. "NO ONE MESSES WITH PSYCHO!" He's reaching into pockets and throwing out everything he can find, hitting all the knifes, and even me a couple of times.

"Woah Zach! I didn't kill Psycho I swear!" The pencils, cards, socks, lunchboxes…everything is flying in all directions. In hopes to make him stop I run towards Kurei and the lamp, finally making it there to discover it's only a cardboard cut-out of Kurei.

I dodge a pair of scissors. On the cut-out is a note that reads,

"Congratulations not dying! I knew I couldn't kill ya! :D This was a test designed to test your teamwork, and your dodging skills, both you're gonna need! Please take a bus over to the location (look at my map!) with a :) on it. That's the real ninja camp. :P BTW you can go out through the front doors, they'll open! Love, Kurei. =^.^= (I drew a cat!)"

I looked at the map, the :) was on an abandoned warehouse in Maplewood. There were two bus tickets with it, both to the part of town with the warehouse in it.

"She….drew a….cat?…That jerk! Zach! Zach stop! This was all a test by Kurei! C'mon if you stop throwing things I'll fix Psycho!"

He throws his shoes at me. I run towards the front doors and yank on the handle, but the doors won't open. I bang on it a couple of times. "Open up! Please!" A knife flies by, barely missing my neck, and hitting the door. I grab it and start stabbing the door, hoping to break it down. "Zach you've gotta help me!" I grab another knife by my foot and go all Jason on the door. "Open up!"

"Screw it!" I drop the knifes and ram into the door, finally breaking it down.

Silence.

The light floods into the room, and the knifes suddenly drop down to the floor, harmless. Zach stops throwing things and stares at me, the look on his face of dead shock. He looks around and spots some bandages, (most likely from his pockets) picks them up, and slowly wraps Psycho. I run over and help him.

I assured him Psycho would live, and showed him the note.

He looks up at me, and nods. I can tell in his green eyes he's going to kill Kurei when we find her.

"We should go now," I suggest, "Let's hope this next place is the real camp."

It took a while, but we found the bus stop I took to get here, and made our journey to our next destination. Hopefully this would be the real one.

Though in my head, I still keep thinking that this next warehouse is just going to be another part of Kurei's game…but isn't this the Akatsuki's fault? _Sigh, _why do I suddenly feel like I'm in that dark Walmart all over again…

* * *

><p><strong>One Oc announced! Kudos to Nendo Tenshi for making Zachary Shiro! (Applause!)<strong>

**I'm sorry I didn't announce them all, but I will next chapter! And I'm still going to make some cookies for all you who didn't get into my story!**

**Thanks to Andi for helping me pick out ocs, and kyle for making Kurei's name! **

* * *

><p><strong>**ANSWER THIS QUESTION IN YOUR COMMENTS!** (I like stuff like this cause they get me reveiws!)<strong>

**"If you received power from the anime character that is your exact opposite, who would it be, and what powers would you get?"**


	9. Potato Chip Mountain

"I hate….bus…rides…."

I feel so bad for Zach, ever since that terrible zoo trip two years ago I've been diagnosed with kinetosis, or, in other words…motion sickness.

So now every two seconds I need a new bag, and the bus driver just happened to forget to bring some bags for carsick people today.

Normally I take the city's new buses, the ones with new, shiny parts and a much less bumpy ride. I'm okay with paying an extra two bucks for a smooth…wonderful…amazing bus ride. But I guess Kurei just had to go with the cheap, old bus, and completely forget about us carsick people…

And for the next two hours…I'll spare you the gruesome details.

So….on that cheerful note…heh heh…We made it. The bus was completely normal. No ninjas, no knifes, and no cannibal bus drivers, or whatever else happens to be in Kurei's twisted mind. And Psycho is okay. He's just a little woozy, but none the less, okay.

The bus dropped us off at this huge warehouse that looked like it'd been deserted for years. At first we couldn't see anyone, and I was about to make a sarcastic comment about it, when we walked around to the back and found two boys sitting underneath this huge old tree, eating potato chips.

"So it looks like we're not the only ones here this time, eh Zach?"

The two looked up at us. One was a taller, teenage boy with very dark skin, a blue beanie on his head, and a friendly smile on his face. The other was an older boy, (though slightly shorter than the previous), with a blank expression on his pale, freckled face, and longer messy hair that was blonde, brown, black, red, and all possible natural hair colors in between.

The taller one with the beanie stood up. "Hey! Are you guys here because of Kurei two?"

We both nodded.

"That's cool. I'm glad she didn't…you know…kill you guys or anything, I mean, me and Austin here almost didn't make it." He looked around. "So are you guys…wait! Before I ask I should introduce myself! I'm Joseph, but you can me Joe! And this" he points to the boy behind him, "Is Austin. I guess…uh…I'm the Kakuzu person and he's the Hidan person."

He's pretty nice…He really is an opposite of Kakazu, "I'm Kerry, the Deidara person, as you can probably see by the mouths," I hold up my hands. Then look at Zach, I can tell he's not up to talking. "He's Zach, or Sas-"

Zach coughs, and holds up his cat. "Psycho."

"Right. He's Sasori."

"Cool. But why does Psycho look half-dead?"

"Kurei's Walmart of death. Where did you guys get to spend your summer?"

"Some old McDonald's, a couple blocks down. There was lots of poison."

I point at me and Zach, "Knifes."

"Well I guess it was all worth it in the end, I mean, she left all these potato chips for us!" Me and Zach look over and see this huge mountain of potato chip bags, about eleven feet high, which I can't believe I missed before. We both automatically ran over and started stuffing ourselves with these glorious, fried, fatty little morsels.

"I'll take a potato chip…" I begin, "AND EAT IT!"

It pretty much continued on like this, Me and Joe talking, eating potato chips, even Zach decided to join in on the conversation…well…through Psycho.

"So," began Joe, "What can you guys do?"

"I can kinda, blow things up with lightning, I guess…" I replied.

"Meow." Said Zach, holding up Psycho.

Joe laughed "I have yarn. Ha ha! I mean, the string thingys, that kakuzu has."

"Oh yeah! Hey Austin! What can you do?" I said hopefully, maybe this time getting an answer.

"I don't know…" he mumbles. This is the only thing he's said to us. "I don't know," or "I don't care.." are apparently, the only words he knows. Earlier I asked Joe about this, and why Joe wasn't trying to include Austin into the conversation, but Joe just said,

"There was a lot of poison…In the McDonalds. I almost didn't make it…but Austin saved my life. The only thing he asked for was to be left alone."

So now I'm trying to get this guy to talk. He never saved my life, so I have every right to bug him! His pale face is so blank, his multicolored hair never moving in the breeze. I can't help but wonder what's going on in this guy's head. Even though Zach is awfully quiet, at least he's friendly. This guy's just kinda…sitting there. He doesn't even look like he's thinking. Nor is he eating any of these delicious potato chips, which puzzles me.

"Wouldn't it be kinda funny if Kurei was just feeding us these chips so we'd get like, fat or something and then she'd eat us?" I say, laughing.

"Meow mrrrow."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did." Said Joe, "That means Austin's the only one who'll survive,"

We all look at Austin. "…don know…" he mumbles.

Zach throws a potato chip at him. He doesn't even flinch.

"Zach you better he careful, if he is Hidan he'll summon Jashin down and then you'll be cuuurrsed forrreeevvver!"

Soon we're all laughing, so loud we can just barely hear Austin mutter, "….I…Don't believe in pointless…things"

* * *

><p>So, nothing else really happened for the next hour or so. Joe showed me this note from Kurei that said,<p>

"HI! I'm glad whoever's reading this is alive! :P I put you all in groups of two based on the groups in the Akatsuki. By the end of today, all five groups should have arrived. If they didn't, that means their dead. And if anyone misses the deadline, and comes tommorow, even if they came at exactly 12:01, I ask you to please kill them for me. But while you're waiting please enjoy these potato chips. I 3 these things! I wish the ninja world had them! Please don'tkill each other yet! :D Love, Kurei.

And soon, another group did come. Though we didn't realize it at first.

Zach had decided to take a nap, so him and Psycho were in the sun, sleeping. He left some cards for us, and me and Joe were playing go fish. I was winning.

We heard a bus come by the front of the warehouse, and drop someone off. The bus drove away. Me, Zach and Joe ran up front and waited for them to come, though no one came. After, I guess, a half an hour we completely forgot about that bus, ran to the back, and began playing go fish again.

That's when she came.

"So Joe, have any sixes?"

"Go fish. Got any," he got a sly look on his face, "Kings?"

"Darnit!" I handed him the card. "Got any threes?"

"Go fish. Got any-"

CRASH! A girl dropped down from the trees, and landed right next to Joe, then grabbing his arm, wrenching it behind his back and putting him in a headlock.

"Ha! You guys are so boring, I got sick watching you! Tell me where Kurei is or I'll burn this guy's head off!" shouted the girl. She has light brown hair, with blonde streaks in it, held up in two pigtails on either side of her head. Her voice was kind of whiny. "Hey Kaiden! Hurry up! I'm trying to take hostages, and I don't have the Rin-eh-whateva it's called!"

Joe is struggling to get away, but whoever this girl is, she's strong. The girl looks at me.

"Did you dye your hair?" She asks obnoxiously.

If I had a quarter for every time someone's said this to me. My hair is brown. Normal, average brown hair. I did not dye it. But for some reason so many people just automatically think I've dyed my hair…I have no idea why.

So just as I'm about to say something much worse than no, a short boy drops down from the big old tree in front of me, and lands on the huge pile of potato chips. I'm guessing he landed much harder than he anticipated because he's moaning right now, and hasn't tried to get up.

I take a good look at this boy. He's really short, has bright green hair, tattoos on the back of his hands that look like the Rinnegan, and sturdy framed glasses.

I look at the girl. "Now he's dyed his hair."

She scoffs. "Kaiden! Get! Up!" She nudges him with her foot. He groans. Zach proceeds to throw a potato chip at her. She gets this look on her face...it was priceless. "Kaiden!" she shouts.

"…Fine..." The short boy gets up. He looks at me, raises his hand, and suddenly I'm floating 20 feet in the air.

"Whoa cool!" I shout. "I'm floating! Hey Joe! How's the weather down there?"

"Terrible. Smells bad too-" He says, interrupted by the girl kicking him.

"Shut up!" She looks at Zach and Austin, "So, tell us where Kurei is, Or not only his head gets burned off, but loudmouth over here gets dropped twenty feet!"

Kaiden looks up at me, "Don't worry, I won't drop you,"

"Yes you will! Now you two!" She points at Zach and Austin, "Tell me!"

Austin just gives her this blank stare, and Zach has this annoyed look on his face.

"Sorry but you just took the two talkative ones hostage," says Joe.

"Shut! UP!" she kicks Joe with every syllable. "Just tell me were she is! I'm gonna kill her!"

"I don't know…" mutters Austin.

Zach just stares, then throws a potato chip at her.

She screams, grabs something from her backpack, and throws it at Zach. He jumps out of the way, just barely missing it, causing it to hit Austin. It's a kunai knife, and right now it's sticking out of Austin's forehead.

His bored eyes look up, not surprised at all to see something in his forhead.

"Hey Austin, you okay?" says Joe.

He shrugs. "I guess…" and pulls out the knife. There is no blood, no bruise, it doesn't even look like he was cut by this knife that had just been imbedded 2 inches into his forehead.

"Great! More freaks! KAIDEN!"

"Yes?"

She nods toward the two silent boys.

Kaiden just stands there.

She nods again, finally saying, "Kaiden we went over this! When I call your name you get the other two!"

"When you say my name, it means a lot of things…"

"Just do your magic and get over with it!"

"_Sigh" _Once again the green haired boy lifts his hand and Zach and Austin are suddenly floating.

She looks around, "This is boring! Can you take this guy too? I'm gonna go find her myself!"

And suddenly Joe is lifted up in the air by some unknown force. Austin is still just sitting there, even though he's in midair, and Zach is desperately trying to reach Psycho, who has been left on the ground. I'm just kind of air swimming.

Once the annoying girl is out of sight the green haired boy lets us down.

"Sorry about that…" he says.

"No problem, I'm Joe, and that's Austin, Zach, and Kerry. You're looking for Kurei right? She's not here, well, I mean, We don't know where she is, but she'll be here soon…I think."

I look at Zach, who is passionately hugging Psycho, and then at Austin, who still hasn't moved. "What about you, and that girl! You're Kaiden right? You're Pein?" I ask.

He got this really tired look on his face, "Yeah. That was Konan, her name…is Angelina-Brittney. And she doesn't like to be called anything else…"

"Don't worry about her, We can handle her. Well, maybe all of us except Joe…"

"Shut up!"

"Meow?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I introduced some of my ocs this time, But I didn't forget about you guys! Thank you all for being so patient! Next chapter I promise!<p>

Also, I just want to point out that for the past two Tuesdays I've waiting outside on my swingset at three in the morning, an will continue to do that until fictional men start to rain from the sky.

Question of the week! Who is the best anime villain of all time?

I'd have to say either L from Deathnote, Lelouch from Code Geass, or Haruko from FLCL.


	10. The Magical Plane

After Angelina-Brittney (_scoff) _left, we just talked for a little. It turns out Joe's dad is a millionaire salesman, who would've guessed?

And when Angelina-Brittney came back…You see I was about to make sure she'd leave again, and this time never come back…but instead she just sat down next to Austin and started sulking.

I'll never be happier than I was at that moment.

So then the talking and sulking went on for a little bit. Even though we were bored out of our minds, the worst part was the hunger. The bad thing about potato chips is…no matter how many you eat, they just aren't very filling. It was getting pretty late too. We had to light some conveniently placed torches to escape from the progressing twilight. The only person smart enough to bring a watch was Joe, and after about nine o' clock we just stopped paying attention to the time. Even Angelina-Brittney (I'll just call her Angy) stopped sulking and started talking with us.

"So, when Kurei comes, how are we going to kill her?" Was the first thing she said to us.

I think I can understand this girl more then I thought I would…

And the funny thing is, after a while we weren't taking anything seriously. We were so hungry, Kaiden jokingly suggested we eat Kurei when she came. "If Zetsu can eat people, why not us?"

And guess who showed up right then?

She informed us that she wanted to find out how good she tasted with some soy sauce.

And this where I am right now. Surrounded by a bunch of weirdoes with gaping mouths.

Kurei gives us a smile, "I bet you guys never thought I'd see you again!"

There's someone following behind her, though I can't see who it is.

"So guys" She runs over to the potato chip mountain, "You'll never guess what I found-"

"You killed Psycho!"

Chips fly everywhere as Zach bursts through the mound of potato chips aiming his fist at Kurei's head. She leans back, then kicks her foot up to sock Zach in the stomach, sending him flying back into the potato chip mound.

She smiles, "I'd be mad too if someone killed my cat!" She helps Zach up. "Though it wasn't me, it was Madara, I just used his building."

Zach glares at her, then walks away towards us. The two people following Kurei suddenly come into view, their faces covered in shadows from the torches' soft light. One is a boy with short, dark, shaggy hair and sunglasses, and walks with a cane. The other is a tall, well-built girl with flowing blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. Both look badly burnt, though they don't look hurt.

The blonde girl runs up to us and says, "Why did you do that?" She points to Zach, "You! Why would you do something so mean to Kurei after she saved you!"

"What?" Shouts Angy. "She nearly killed me!"

"And me!" Shouts Kaiden enthusiastically.

Blondey yells "What's wrong with you guys! She waited there for us just like she told us to!"

"No she didn't! She made us run all the way here chased by some freaky rabid elephant thing and-"

"Hey! We needed her help, and we got it!"

"Well, Why didn't we get any help? Where's my welcoming crew? The only welcome I got, was from Catboy and his three merry sidekicks!"

The two continued to shout, with each insult taking a step closer to the other.

"At least I'm strong enough not to need any help from that monster of an old bag!"

"At least I'm smart enough to ask for help when I need it!"

"Well I-"

"Hey!" Shouts the boy with the cane.

Both girls (now at each other's necks) look over at him.

He smiles. "I hear some _feisty_ young ladies over there! You two save some of that for me!"

The Blonde girl releases Angy from her choke hold and gives the boy this pleading look. "Please stop. I'm so tired of you flirting with every girl you see."

He smiles and points at her, "You know you love it!" He taps his cane in front of him, and walks toward us. "Hello everyone, I was wondering if all the ladies could possibly say hello to me?"

"Why the heck would I ever say something to _you?"_ says Angy. She walks over to me. "Come on Kerry, let's just leave the guys to their-"

"Yeah girls we'd better go, come on Kelly!" Kurei pushes the Blonde girl, Kelly, towards us, and as we start to walk away the boy with the cane goes,

"Kerry is a girl's name! Lemme at her!" He runs toward us, his hands outstretched in front of him. Me and Angy turn around, ready to defend ourselves from him when he,

"Whoops!"

Trips on a fallen potato chip bag, stumbles towards us, and grabs on to us for support. First he grabs our shoulders, and once he regains his balance, slowly lowers his hands until he is clutching our…

Boobs. One in each hand.

"Pervert!"

"Get off me!"

He desperately holds on as we all fall backwards. The way he fell, his head is now in-between mine, and Angy's hips, and he's still clinging desperately. He pulls himself up until he is looking down at us. He releases our chests from his grip, pulls off his sunglasses to reveal eyeballs of pure white, no pupil, just two shiny white marbles. His mouth forms a warm smile, "Hello ladies my name is Jeff, and unfortunately, I can't see either of you…But from what I've felt…I like you two!"

"Pervert!" Angy and I shout, pushing him off us, sending him flying backwards.

Kurei helps us up. "Sorry about him, He's blind, so he gets kind of curious about these types of things."

From far way, Jeff slowly groans, and says "Would you like to…teach me?"

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" yells Angy.

"Give the dude some slack, I mean, We just met him." Says Joe.

Zach has this longing look on his face. He looks up at me, sees my annoyed face, smiles, and starts running towards Psycho, chasing after him.

"Okay guys," Begins Kurei, walking towards what is left of potato chip mountain, "I brought some food, and supplies for a fire, now let's just save the fighting for later, (when I can really enjoy it) and help me make some food."

"_Sigh_, Let's just get this over with," says Kaiden, who gets up and approaches The fallen mountain.

"I'm a terrible cook, but I'll do anything for some food!" I shout.

* * *

><p>As the young ninjas are figuring out how to make a fire, without using ninjutsu, they don't notice a very silent young man slowly making his way towards the fallen Jeff.<p>

Jeff is feeling perfectly fine, but he's just too lazy to get up. (Actually he just wants a pretty girl to help him up.)

The silent ninja stops and crouches down next to Jeff.

"I can hear you, whoever you are. Is it one of the pretty ladies I just met?" Jeff flashed a smile.

His question was answered when the silent figure lifted Jeff's hand, and tapped the back of the ring finger three times.

Jeff yanked his hand away and quickly pushed himself up, facing in the direction he believed the visitor was in. "…Austin? Is that…you?"

Austin took Jeff's hand and helped him off the ground, to a standing position, and handed him his cane.

"Austin…" Jeff took a step back, "Why…are…you…?"

The two boys just stared. One gazing blankly, the other eagerly listening.

The blind boy stepped towards Austin, "Have you figured it out yet?" he whispers, silently.

For the first time in many months, Austin's eyes lit up with emotion, "I don't care about you! I never will!" He took a step back, almost stumbling, "I…I…" He ran away, his face the image of fear, stumbling and tripping many times. Once he made it back to the spot in which he had spent the past few hours, his face was immediately wiped of all emotion

"Why'd you have to change…?" muttered Jeff, leaning on his cane.

* * *

><p>The Ramen is actually halfway decent. About ten minutes ago, after we finally got a fire started, we got this huge pot and filled it with all the strange ingredients Kurei brought. There were a lot of potato chips in it.<p>

I'm glad there's a fire. It's really dark outside and kind of cool too. Right now we're all sitting around the fire, eating our strange ramen. Jeff just randomly got up and joined us, though he's stayed pretty quiet. And Austin is still sitting in the exact same place he's been for the longest time. Doesn't he get bored?.

"Hey Austin why don't you come over here and get some Ramen?" I shout.

"Yeah, we saved you a spot!" Yelled Kaiden.

"The ramen's really good!" said Kelly, the blonde girl.

After a lot of encouraging Austin finally came over and joined us, though he didn't say anything.

There is a bit of silence, as we all enjoy our noodles. Finally, out of curiosity I ask, "Hey Kurei?"

She looks up at me. There is a trail of noodles hanging out of her mouth.

"Are we kind of like…Horcruxes?"

She slurps up the noodles, and swallows. "What's that?"

Someone else sighs.

"It's kind of like a biju, I guess, except instead of a tailed beast inside someone, it's a part of someone else's soul. And the other person whose soul you have still has their soul, you just have a part of it…It's from a book."

"Well, I guess that's probably what's happening with you guys. I've just been guessing these past few days, though it seems I've been pretty accurate so far."

Joe laughs. "Isn't that kinda funny? The Akatsuki, whose goal is to get the bijus…has now created ten more…biju-thingys, of themselves…without even knowing."

We all just laugh and start talking, slowly finishing our ramen, watching the moon slowly rise from the horizon.

One of my favorite parts of our conversation was when Kurei asks us where we were on the night the Akatsuki came.

"Since all you guys were hit by their Chakra, then you guys must've been outside. So, why? And Where were you?"

Kelly says, "I had a track meet the next day, so I was nervous and couldn't fall asleep. I opened my window to get some fresh air, and that's when Kisame's chakra hit me."

"So that makes you the Kisame, right?" Asks Joe.

"Yup!"

"And Jeff is…Itachi?"

She nods.

"I can understand that…" I say, laughing.

"Hey!" barks Jeff, "I'm just as cool and hot as the ladies think he is!"

"Guys, guys, back to the question!" Says Kurei. "How about," she points at "Zach! Where were you when Sasori's chakra hit you?"

"…Mowing the lawn."

"At three in the morning?" Asks Kaiden.

He nods.

"The neighbors must hate you…" I say,

After we finish our Ramen, Kurei asks us if anyone has the time.

Joe tells her that he has a watch, and that the time is around 11:30.

Kurei then asks, "The other group should be coming soon, could someone wait in the front for them?"

As soon as she says that Jeff stands up and yells, "I'll do it! My hearing's awesome! And I love a good fight! But I want to stand guard with Austin!"

"…don't care about watching some stupid-"

"Great!" Jeff runs over to Austin, tries to grab his hand, but grabs his shoulder instead, and pulls him towards the building. Jeff almost runs into the building when Austin tapped on his shoulder, and led him the right way.

I walk over to the tall pine tree, and lean on it. The others stay seated by the fire, softly conversing with each other.

* * *

><p>It's now 11:55. In five minutes, that other group is either dead, or will be killed by us. Kurei looks…happy…actually.<p>

My eyes avert to the sky above. As much as my life has changed these past few days, the stars haven't changed at all. They still shine, brightly, white as pure snow. Their light not at all affected by the black, nothingness that is the sky.

The torches are still shining brightly. The others are quietly talking, though Kurei hasn't said anything ever since Jeff and Austin took watch.

"It has been a long day, I guess I should get some sleep…" Slowly I lean back onto the huge pine. The fallen needles make a nice little chair. It would be so easy to crash here if only I wasn't such a night person.

Looking around I see Kurei is still looking up at the sky. Though she's trying to hide it, she just can't mask her unexplained joy. Why is she so happy anyway? Does she want to kill the next group? And if I were her I'd be with Jeff and Austin out front waiting for the midnight bus.

She looks at us. "What's the time Joe?"

"11:58"

"Seconds?"

"Wait! Now it's 11:59."

After a long pause, Kurei says, "..40 seconds to go." She looks up again.

Angy asks, "Why are you so obsessed with the sky?"

A plane flies above us.

"It's almost midnight, we'd better get ready to kill someone…" I say,

Kurei starts softly muttering under breath, barely audible.

"What?" asks Angy.

Kurei starts talking louder, "20...19..18.."

Kaiden points up. "Holy Crap what's that!"

We all look up. There's something falling out of the sky! And it's…_Sigh…_human shaped.

"Oh my gosh Kurei what did you do this time?"

"This cannot be happening again!"

"7...6...5..."

"Ahhh!-"

"Aaaaahhhh!

"4...3...2..."

THUD! Two people landed suddenly on the ground, instantly covered by their parachutes.

Kurei smiles, "1! Welcome here guys! Right on time…as planned."

We all run over to them and help them up. Kelly goes to inform Jeff and Austin of the new arrivals.

Underneath the parachutes were two people, one, a small girl with long flowing black hair and two, a blonde boy with kind eyes who right now looks very nervous.

"Are you guys…bad or go-…I mean…okay?" asks Joe.

They both take a deep breath,

The girl yells, "THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME! We-"

The boy sighs and says, "Why the Heck did I just do that! We all could've-"

"Kurei let Suki jump out a magical plane-"

"Died! This is So crazy! Why'd I ever-"

"And now Suki is here and-"

"And now we're here and-"

Zach steps in front of them both, holds up his cat and says,

"This is Psycho!"

The both stop yelling. The paranoid boy crouches down to the ground and covers his head with his hands. The position he's in reminds me of L from Deathnote, crossed between an armadillo. He holds up one hand and says, "Hi…I'm Solomon. Please don't kill me."

The girl starts jumping up and down going, "WOOHOO! I'm so glad Suki dropped her pills when she jumped out of the magical plane!"

Kurei smiles and helps the boy up. He and Zach look at each other. It's kind of freaky, they both look alike except Solomon looks about three years younger then Zach, and their eyes are a different color. Solomon's eyes are blue and halfway closed, but Zach has green wide open eyes. Aside from that, they could be brothers.

The girl (Suki, I'm guessing her name is,) stops jumping and sits down.

"All right!" Kurei says. "We have our Tobi," She points to Solomon, "And our Zetsu," she points to Suki, "Let ninja camp begin!"

She stands there like she expects an applause or something. Of course we don't say anything.

Kurei then examines all of us, looks at the sky and thinks for about four seconds.

Then she gets this wicked look on her face.

"I know what'll make you guys react…I wasn't going to say this until later…but…This abandoned warehouse is not only our hideout, but the Akatsuki's as well. Their next meeting is in 5 days."

Kaiden has this exasperated look on his face. "Seriously?"

"Mm-hmm!"

Angy scoffs, "Let me guess, we're just going to fight to the death or something?"

"Probably, unless we become instant friends or something!"

"I like the second option!" I yell. "Just putting it out there…Yeah…"

Kurei looks at the sky again. "That's exactly why I made this camp. A week ago I was in the Ninja World, fighting against the Akatsuki. A week later I'm doing the exact same thing. Training you guys, young boys and girls with powers designed to be the Akatsuki's downfall, Is what this camp is all about. At the end of the week, The Akatsuki will have regained an immense amount of chakra, though still not at full power. Who will win this battle, The Originals, with years and years of experience, or the amateur humans with powers designed on the Akatsuki's weakness? Will there even be a battle? Knowing the Akatsuki, yes. Of course, they always surprise me. Only time will tell."

* * *

><p>Hi guys! Thanks for reading! Congratulations to The Jashinist and XxImmortalButterflyxX for being the creators of Solomon Kitsune and Terra~!<p>

And, as promised I will send the rest of you a picture of cookies I made just for you! (Be glad you don't have to eat them!)

Thank you all again for the Ocs…I really enjoyed reading about them. All of them would've been great in my story, and I really wanted to use them all. And some of them I can tell you I will use later in the story.

And I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to post!

Please tune in Next week for a special Behind the Scenes Question of the week with the Akatsuki!

And Also Please Rate, Comment, And Review!


	11. Something's Wrong

Hidan could not believe what he was seeing. Today had been a very eventful day.

First of, as an immortal, eating is normally not a necessity. However, as he groggily awoke from his restless sleep this morning, he noticed that for the first time in many years, he'd been cursed with the unpleasant sensation of hunger.

"Didn't Madara say something about a place to get food? Wasn't it Mika…Mido…Ugh I forget. Why didn't Madara just give us some time to pray to Jashin, then tell us about _humans?_ $$%"

As Hidan left the small bed he'd made out of someone's backyard shed, he began roaming Maplewood, looking for something familiar like…A temple dedicated to Jashin or…A weapon shop or… The hideout…

"That's It! The hideout! I bet he has some food stored in the hideout! Ugh…It still is such a pain having to walk all the way there though."

So, the immortal begin the walk back to the hideout. As he walked, he couldn't help but think of next week's meeting…that was when they'd start the plan. `_I guess it's good I can get there early. I'll have some time to pray to Jashin. Though there's bound to be someone at the hideout already…Jashin! Why can't Madara come with the weapons sooner! I won't be happy until Jashin is happy, and someone else is slowly dying in a puddle of blood!`_

Deeply immersed in thought, Hidan almost didn't notice the footsteps in the distance, slowly following him. As he heard the soft rhythm, he looked back and saw two…no…one person in the distance. The immortal ran over to the nearest bush, and hid there, waiting to see the strangers.

Emerging from the distance was a young man with wild hair. He was dragging something behind him.

As he slowly passed , behind him was no object, but another young man, barely held together by thick black cords. A trail of blood was left by the boy on the ground, marking a clear trail as to where he'd been.

_`What the…? Why does that guy have threads like Kakuzu…?`_

"Hey…Au-…Austin…" one of them whispered.

"Don't talk." He sighed, "I don't want to care."

The two passerbys continued on, and on, and soon Hidan lost sight of them. Hidan probably would be chasing them right now, (most likely stabbing them with his sandals) if only he wasn't so deep in thought. Asking Jashin for advice, and questioning himself…He decided to wait and see if they would come back.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

"This is so %%$! boring!"

Nothing.

Nothing.

Until a sound is heard in the distance. This wasn't one of those _"It's probably just the neighbors!"_

No,

This was a roar.

A loud roar.

Followed by even more thunderous roars that for a second convinced Hidan that Jashin was coming to kill everyone…

But that's when the giant ninja elephant came.

"Wow, that looks like something Pein would summon…" Said Hidan to himself as the monster charged towards him.

As the monster approached, it really was gigantic. Below it where two kids running for their life. One was a girl sending waves of water at the monster, and constantly shouting orders at the other, who was a small boy with bright green hair unleashing as many element as he could at this monster. Both were making rapid hands signs, though to a Ninja as skilled as Hidan, it was clear they were both guessing what hand signals to use, hoping they would make a good combination somewhere or another.

And they must have make a right combination somewhere in there because the monster-thingy fell over and died after a couple of minutes.

After this slightly-mediocre, slightly-amazing display of ninjutsu, Hidan knew something was wrong.

He decided he should start to follow the two strange kids and see where they led.

Careful not to have them notice him, he sneaked along, crouching in the shadows like the ninja he was.

It was very easy to follow them, because they just followed the trail of blood left by the young man who was there earlier.

As the two reached their destination, it only took Hidan about five seconds to understand what was happening.

_`Why does this place look so familiar? … HOLY %$! Jashin! Why are they in our hideout?` _

A young girl reached over and grabbed a bag of potato chips…

_`Uh! They're eating our food too!` _Hidan whined to himself, _`Earth is such a pain in my &% %.`_

The Immortal stomped away, knowing right then he had to find someone else…but who?

Then it hit him.

Hidan jogged along, knocking some kid off his bike and then using that poor kid's bike. He threatened all the nearest pedestrians to tell him where the nearest bank was, or to die by the Hand of Jashin. So he kept threatening everyone he saw until finally a nice old lady actually took him seriously and gave him directions to the nearest pawn shop down the street.

This made Hidan very happy, especially when he found Kakuzu there, drooling over some fancy golden watch.

"I never thought I'd ever be happy to see you O' Friend of mine!" Hidan grabbed the watch, and ran out the door shouting "Kakuzu Buddy O' Pal of mine you'll never guess what I saw!"

* * *

><p>"Where the $&amp;% is everyone anyway?"<p>

The two decided that they should ask Madara what was going on.

"Though it would be much easier to just go ahead and kill those kids, I guess we'll just have to wait a couple of days," Said Hidan with a touch of sarcasm.

Since neither of them had any idea where anyone else was, they started walking around, checking the mall, the theater, and finally, the park. As they walked around the physical fitness trail, (forced by the old ladies behind them to actually do the exercises) they scan the area in search of any familiar face.

Hidan sighs, "Hey I'm getting kind of tired, could we sit down or something because this trail is killing me!" He leans back, and stretches his arms out causing a loud crack to emit from his back.

"Sure."

After about twenty more sit ups they finally spot a park bench, only to have some large hobo wrapped in a blue blanket sleeping there.

"&$%^$$% humans."

As they walked forward to find another bench, they both did a double-take. Looking back to the previous bench they realized that on the bench wasn't actually a hobo wrapped in a blue blanket, but Kisame.

Kakuzu picked up a nearby stick, puts his finger up to his lips as to signify silence, and approached the sleeping Kisame. He raised the stick, and began poking Kisame's forehead repeatedly.

"Do you thinks he's finally dead?" asks Kakuzu, "Maybe if we poke him somewhere else…"

"WHAT?" The sleeping ninja woke up, pulling himself up and shouting "I am not diseased nor am I-" He falls off the bench, "Cold! Blue is a completely normal…Oh. Hey guys!" He waves "What's up?"

Hidan and Kakuzu face palm simultaneously.

After Kakuzu finally disregarded what just happened, he began telling the tale of everything that had just happened.

"That's why we need to know where everyone else is!"

Kisame grinned, "I can show them to you! And besides, you really look like you guys want to kill someone right now. If that's what you're thinking I'm soooo joining you guys."

The unlikely trio then began their way to…wherever the others were, casting out a very dark aura without even trying. As they marched on, led by a man with a very…uh…unique…skin complexion, it was reported that multiple small children ran away in fear, squeamish women felt dizzy, and fangirls felt…like glomping someone.

After what seemed like forever, Kisame proudly stopped in front of a small building with the words, "_Studio 7" _plastered proudly across the front of the building. As the shark-man waited for Hidan and Kakuzu, (The "zombie duo" as he liked to call them) he couldn't help but smile because after feeling so gloomy these past few days, it felt good to help someone else kill someone else.

Hidan and Kakuzu stared at the large establishment, then carefully walked inside, not sure what to think.

Inside were Itachi, Nagato, Deidara, Sasori, and Konan, receiving mani-pedis.

The Zombie Duo exchanged looks. Hidan leaned over to Kakuzu and whispered, "Everything happening today just seems like a really bad gag manga…"

Kisame jumped at the chance, "Hi guys!" He shouted with a big wave. Then he leaned over to the other two, "Believe me, they offered me a seat here, but I'm not girly enough to do that."

As Kisame waved, the five in front of him suddenly looked up at him, jerking up from their relaxed seat positions. The looks on their faces could be described as "priceless." They all suddenly started thinking of excuses to tell the zombie duo, and all immediately started screaming them all out at once.

"We didn't invite you because-"

"This isn't what is looks like!"

"Madara made us-"

"Zetsu couldn't come either!"

And as five were screaming, two were sighing, Kisame was being bugged by the lady at the counter to find a better skin product, which of course made him start screaming.

You can only imagine Madara's face when he hears about this.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Thanks everyone again for reading, reviewing, and commenting.

In the Last chapter for the first two days or so I said that risen truth ruthless lies made Suki, but I was wrong. XxImmortalButterflyxX made Suki. I apologize to both of you. And Congratulations to XxImmortalButterflyxX! (Applause!)

But on a happier note today We have a special behind the scenes question of the week with who else, but the Akatsuki!

*Walks into Room*

Tobi: Hi Kerry!

Kerry: Hey guys! Thanks for being in my story. I understand you guys are pretty busy these days.

Pain: Yeah, we not only have to be in your story, but in all the other fan fictions too.

Kisame: Don't forget Masashi!

Pain: Yeah, Masashi Kishimoto (The owner of Naruto and all it's characters) Is literally working us to death, so…

Hidan: And then he just brings you guys back to life, but he's to lazy to get a shovel and-

Kakuzu: Shut tp Hidan.

Deidara: Yeah.

Kerry: So guys, are you okay with answering some questions?

White Zetsu: Fire away!

Kerry: So, who's going to answer the first question? Should we draw straws?

Konan: Sure.

Kerry: Okay! *Grabs straws out of pocket*

*All Akatsuki grab a straw. Sasori gets the shortest one.*

Kerry: We have our winner! Sasori it's your lucky day! *Turns around and Grabs hat from table* Can you please pick a question to Answer from this?

Sasori: Are you sure?

Kerry: Just pick one! You shouldn't keep others waiting.

Saori *nods* *reaches hand inside hat and pulls out a small piece of paper* It says, what col….- *Eyes blink, then open widely* …uh… *blushes*

Kisame: I wanna see it! *looks over Sasori's shoulder* HAHAHA! It's asking what color his underwear is!

Tobi: *Jumping up and Down* Ooh! Ooh! Tobi knows from experience that Sasori wears-!

Kerry: *Holds out hand in front of Tobi* Wait Tobi…*Smiles* That's all for now folks! Please put you're answer in the comments from the question what color are Sasori's under- BWAHAHA! Oh man, That is tooooo funny.

Sasori: *angrily* Hey!

Kerry: *barely containing her laughter* So that's it! Please comment what you think the answer is! Answer posted next chapter! Boxers or Briefs? What Color?

Tobi: Tobi knows!

Kerry: Only Tobi knows!


End file.
